A Harsh Reality
by KennyFromSouthPark
Summary: A story focusing around Kyle. Its Highschool, all his friends have gone off to diffrenet groups, and everyone is a bit messed up. Cartmans a neo-nazi, Kenny is in his own group, Stan is a jock, and Kyle is all alone. Alot of bad happens to Kyle, and I will disclaim this story does have a couple scenes with non-consensual sexual activities. There are going to be scenes of violence.
1. An unfortunate Encounter

It was after school, and I had just gotten home. My mother greeted me at the door as she usually did. "Hello Bubbe." She smiled at me. I bit my tongue to stop myself from yelling at her to stop calling me that. I flashed a fake smile. "Hey mom." She was washing dishes, as she usually was when I got home. "Do you want a snack, Kyle?" I shook my head and flashed another fake smile. "No thanks mom, too much homework." She nodded back at me. "Okay bubbe." I climbed the stairs ignoring the fact she called me that stupid baby name again. I went to my room and flopped on my bed. I sighed. Grade 11 had just started and it was harder then I thought it was. Lots of homework, and all my friends had started separating into different groups. Cartman had gone off with a group of Neo Nazi, whom of which had made me a point of target. He had gotten much more racist and cruel then Elementary school.

Kenny had merged with Craig's group, which had grown to contain Tweek, Clyde, Jimmy, Token, Butters, Jimmy, and then of course, Kenny and Craig. They all had pushed me aside, due to Cartman's racist group of bastards who picked on anyone who associated with me. But anyway, they had all gotten really close over the years and even Craig and Tweek had come out as Bi sexual and were together for real. I had talked to them a few years ago, when I came out as fully gay, and they said they'd try to be there for me. It was hard to lose them, but it was harder to lose Stan.

Stan had really changed over the years. He had really moved groups, especially in high school. He went from being my best friend to being a distant stranger when he became a jock. He even started picking on me like the rest of them. I had lost everyone that I cared about. I was alone, and it took its toll. I was an angry, depressed, angsty teenager. I became a stereotype, other than the gay jewish thing.

I stared at my ceiling and sighed, before sitting up. I decided to go for a walk. Better than sitting around and moping in my room. I slipped my jacket on, and headed downstairs, and tried to sneak out, but failing miserably and getting caught by my mother. "Bubbe, where are you going?" She looked at me curiously. "I'm going for a walk mom." Ever since I had stopped hanging out with Stan, she always was worried. "Oh. Okay sweetie, just don't be too long, okay?" I nodded and walked out the door. I walked down the street, kicking around balled up snow, breaking them apart and sighing. I looked around, and saw Cartman and his Neo Nazis hanging out around the park. He looked so out of place. All their heads were shaved, except his which held shaggy brown hair. He had lost alot of weight, and was tall. It was an odd sight. I looked straight ahead when he looked over, but notice a smirk from him as he nudged his buddies. I looked over and saw them get up and start walking over. I picked up my pace, knowing a 140 pound 5'5 kid could ever win a fight between 6 guys all over 6 foot and 170 pounds. My stomach starting knotting up as they got closer.

Cartman came up behind me and grabbed my jacket. "Hey there fag. How you feelin'?" I could hear the contempt dripping off his words. I shook, he laughed at me. "Wow guys, look at the little jew. So scared" he voice got dark and serious. "Well Well Kyle, what should we do with you?" One of his friends whispered in his ear, making him smile. "That is a fantastic idea, Randall. I should give little faggy jew boy a present before we give him punishment." He smirked as he lifted me over his shoulder. "Cartman! What the fuck are you doing?" He walked back to the park, sending his group away. I started to struggle against as his grip tightened. "Stop that, Kaahl." He teased and started to slightly crush me, and threw me against the hard gravel. "What the hell is going on, Cartman!?" He growled and loomed over me as he knelt down on one knee. "You're gonna get what your little faggy ass deserves." He lifted me up slightly by my shirt collar. "I'm gonna make you my little jew bitch." "Fuck you Cartman! I never do that...with you!" I started to make fake retching sounds and laughing at him. He growled, and dropped me. I stopped laughing as he glared at me and I could tell I had just made a huge mistake as he raised his fist and sent it flying to my face. I could feel my teeth clatter as his ham-fist collided with my face and I fell back. He grabbed my foot and dragged me over to a bunch of trees. I felt nauseous. I didn't know what he was gonna do. But my mind raced as I thought of the what he could do spun through my mind.

He dropped me between two large trees, my head still spinning from his hard punch. He stood over me. "You know Kyle, you are gonna get what's coming to you." He took off his backpack, and retrieve some rope and a switch blade. "CARTMAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him, as he yanked me up and tied me against the tree, and pulling out the switchblade. "Giving you what you deserve Kyle." He walked up to me, and leaned against me, looking down at me. He stunk. His breath and BO was just rank as he put an arm on each side of me. I shuddered as he gripped my arms. "What's wrong, Kahl?" his voice turned sickly and sarcastically sweet. I growled at him. "What do you think, fatboy? You're all up on me when you claim to hate me and it's gross! You fucking stink and you're just all in all repulsive!" He backed up and looked at me, and began to chuckle. "Me? Repulsive? Look at yourself. Gay, Jewish, scrawny." He crossed his arms and flipped open the switchblade. "Which is why I am not looking forward to this." He moved closer with the blade open and facing me. I screamed loudly. "SOMEONE HELP! HELP!" Cartman chuckled again. "No one can hear you." he moved the knife to my neck as he undid my jacket. "Wh..What are you doing Cartman?" My stomach twisted even more as he cut it off my body, knicking my skin a few times, causing rips in my shirt and blood to leak on it, and making me wince. "Cartman! Please stop!" He chuckled as he looked at my exposed chest. He pushed himself against me again, this time pushing his crotch against my hip. I could tell that seeing me suffer was obviously a turn on. I winced at him as he looked down at me. "You will regret the day you showed your faggy, jew face to me, Kyle."

He forced his face against my neck and bit my neck, hard, making me tighten up and wince. He grinded himself against my hip and he bit and sucked on my neck, making my face go red. He looked at me. "Oh fucking hell Kyle. You looove this." I scowled. "NO! I hate you Cartman! I HATE YOU!" He grinned, pushing himself against me again as his hands moved across my chest, finding his way to my nipples. He pinched them hard, making me make a small "Ah!" He smirked and rubbed them more, pulling and pinching. He moved his hand down and palmed my crotch. "Oh damn , Kyle. You love this! Youre so hard!" He chuckled. "You little fag." He undid my jeans and let them drop to my ankles, pulling my underwear down right after. "You are so hard, Kyle. You can't deny you're not turned on." My face flushed, and I struggled as he grip my dick, and started rubbing me. I started to gasp and lightly moan as he continued to jerk me off. "Yea little jew boy, just you wait." He stopped, making me go limp, the only thing keeping me up being my hands being tied up to the tree. He undid his pants, and let them drop. He walked to me, cutting the rope and moving my head to near his crotch, keeping the knife against the back of my neck. I could feel my eyes welling up as I started to cry out of fear. He smirked and pressed my face against his cock. "You suck it, I wont out put the blade in your spine." He grabbed my jaw, making my mouth open, and shoved his dick in. I continued crying as he started thrusting into my mouth, him making husky, low groaning noises. I looked up at him with teary eyes, tear streaked cheeks, and red cheeks. He smirked. "You dirty rat jew." He started roughly thrusting into my mouth. "Oh fuck, Im actually gunna cum like this." He grunting, then moaned lightly as he cummed down my throat, keeping his whole length in until he made me swallow all of it. I felt dirty and violated as he pulled away, making me cough. He pulled me up and slammed me against the tree, my crying, terrified face making him hard again right away. He rubbed himself against my ass. "C..cartman! NO!" I struggled as he lifted my legs up over his shoulders. I shuddered and shook as he moved two fingers to my mouth and forced them in. "Suck." He commanded. I listened. He moved his fingers down and shoved them into me. I winced and he smiled. "That hurt?" I nodded. "Good." He pulled them out and shoved himself into me, making me scream and making tears continue to stream down my face. He moved the blade against my neck and started thrusting. I continued to scream, making him thrust harder.

It felt awful. It hurt. I could feel myself bleed, making my struggle, making the knife dig into my skin, making my neck lightly bleed. It didn't take long for him to finish after that. He pulled out, and dropped my into the snow like a sack of garbage. He got dressed again and kneeled down. "Now, for the punishment." He took the switchblade and started carving into the skin on my arm, making me yell and cry again, causing blood to pour. He stood me up after he was done, and gave me a new shirt and pulled my pants up. "Don't tell anyone Kyle, or itll be alot worse then that." I was still sobbing. "And stop being such a pussy." He walked away, meeting up with nazi friends. I stood up, shaking like a leaf. I looked at my arm and gasped, starting to cry harder. He had carved "dirty jew" into arm. I looked at my watch and realized it was 6:30, an hour after I was supposed to be home. I started to run home, slipping my cut up jacket on to cover up the cutting on my arm. I got home fairly fast, noticing my dad was home. I sighed in relief, knowing he could calm my mother down. I walked in to my mother standing by the door. "Kyle!" She gasped, seeing the bruise on my jaw that traveled up to my black eye. "What happened Bubbe!" I sighed "Nothing mom. I got into a scuffle with a kid from school. It's fine." She frowned and kneeled by me. "You sure you're okay Bubbe?" I nodded and shrugged as my jacket started to slip. I didn't need her see the label that cartman carved into me. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a shower and go to bed." She nodded, hugged me and stood up. "I love you, Kyle." I smiled, sincerely. "I love you too, mom."


	2. Anger

Chapter Two Harsh Reality.

Main Pairing: Stan x Kyle

POV: Kyle

I looked at my ceiling, and just thought. My skin was burning from how hot the shower was, trying to scrub away every last reminder of the events that had just occurred. The scarring on my upper arm was stinging like crazy having scrubbed it continuously. I looked at the fan on the wall, trying to hold my feelings back, until I felt hot tears streaming down my face. My brain was finally processing what had happened. I had been raped and mutilated by one of my old friends, who, obviously, wasn't a friend anymore. Soft sobs started to escape my throat as I shut my eyes. This was one of those moments where I really just wanted to die. I felt embarrassed and violated. How was I supposed to live with this? I sighed and sat up, wiping the tears from my face. I looked at my dresser, where I still had a picture of Stan and I as 4th graders sitting in plain view. God, if we were still friends and he had found out about this, he would've been off to Cartman's house with a shotgun and a shovel. My eyes welled again from the thought of how much I actually missed him. I held it back, as there was a knock on my door. "Just a sec! I'm not dressed." I slipped a long sleeve black shirt on and some jeans, and went to open the door.

It was just Ike, standing there with a box of tissues. He must of heard me through the wall. I smiled and took them. "Thanks Ike." He nodded. "No problem, Kyle. Are you okay?" I bit my lip at the question. I obviously wasn't, but I couldn't tell him that. "Yea, I'm fine Ike. Just being sentimental." I pointed at the picture on my dresser of Stan and I, and Ike nodded. "Okay, well if you wanna talk, I'll be next door." He went back to my room, and I shut the door. I went over and picked the picture up. I smiled slightly. He did live just next door, I could just go visit might help. I put the picture down and grabbed a sweater from the closet, and ran downstairs.

My mom stopped me at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't want you going out again, Bubbe! You got in a fight last time you went!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, something I had picked up from Stan. "Mom, one, please stop calling me that, I'm not a baby, and two, I'm going to go see if Stan wants to talk. She smiled a little bit. "Oh! You're just going next door. Okay Bubbe-" she obviously ignored me asking not to be called that. "Go ahead, just be back in an hour." I nodded and slipped past her, shoving on running shoes and walking next door. My heart was racing for some reason. I hadn't talked to him in nearly seven months, but god, he was my best friend since Kindergarten until he became a jock. I knocked on the door, and eagerly waited for someone to answer.

Missus Marsh answered the door. She looked at me. "Kyle? I haven't seen you here in ages! How are you?" I gave a half enthusiastic smile. "I'm alright, Missus Marsh, Is Stan home?" She shook her head. "No, he should be home in about 5 or 10 minutes though, if you'd like to wait in his room?" I nodded and gave her a bigger smile. "Yea, sure. That sounds good." She invited me on, politely asking me to take my snow covered shoes off before stepping onto the carpet. Mister Marsh looked over at me. "Oh hey, Kyle. Whats up." He had already turned his head back to the football game on TV. "Not much, Mister Marsh. Just gonna wait for Stan to get home." "Uh huh, uh huh." He just focused on the game. Missus Marsh rolled her eyes. "Go right on up dear." I nodded, and climbed the familiar staircase I used to climb nearly everyday. I went to his room, and opened the door, which creaked, drawing attention to Stan's older sister, Shelly. She had changed since we were kids. She was slimmer, lost the headgear, cut her hair. She looked pretty good. More punk rock. She faked a smile. "Hey Kyle." And then right back into her room, slamming the door.

I went into Stans room, and to say it had changed was an understatement. Where there used to be Terrance and Phillip posters, were now certificates for excellence in sports. He had trophies scattered about. I went to his desk, and looked through the papers on it. Mostly school stuff, which had been marked with A's and B's. Smart and Athletic. He parents must have been proud. I went over to his bed, and sat down, feeling the black sheeting, which had replaced Terrence and Phillip bedding. I smiled. He had grown up, but so had I, just in a different way. Looking at the floor, I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the bed. Of course, being the snoop i was, I looked at it, which I instantly regretted. It was a picture of Wendy, fully nude, touching herself. I swear, it nearly made me vomit. I put it back where it was as fast as I could, and decided to wait in silence.

I waited for 15 minutes before I heard Stan come in. I listened to his conversation with his mother. "Stanley, your little friend Kyle is here to see you! He's in your room." I heard Stan groan. "Why is that little fag here, mom. You know we don't talk." My heart shattered when he said that. I came here to talk to him, knowing he wasn't bigoted like that, but obviously the jocks changed the way he acted and thought. "But Stanely, you two were friends for so long. Just go talk to him." Stan sighed and huffed. "Fine mom." He started his way up the stairs, making me start to shake. I never really saw him at school. I didn't really know what he looked like. I gripped my pant legs a little bit, as he walked in the door, and my eyes widened.

He was stunning. Tall, at least 6'3, lean and muscular, shorter black hair with the oceanic blue eyes I remembered all so well. I could feel my face flush. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "What do you want, Kyle?" I looked at him in awe. Even his voice was silky and smooth, and deep. "H..Hey Stan. Whats up?" He raised an eyebrow. "You came over here. I should be asking that." I stood up, and instantly felt emasculated, due to him having a good 7 inches on me. I cleared my throat. "I have a question for you." Stan sighed. "What is it?" "Are you still friend with Cartman?" I tilted my head slightly. He scoffed. "Not even close. He's a skinhead. Why?" I made my face get very serious for a minute. "Would you beat the shit out of him if I paid you?" His eyes widened and his arms fell to his side. "Wait… What? Why?" I could feel my expression going from powerful and dark to intimidated and uncomfortable. Stan looked at me, in a concerned way. "Kyle… What did he do to you?" He took a step closer. I shook my head, mostly in fear. "N...nothing! It's fine!" I tried to leave, before he could say anything, but before I could do anything, he had a vice grip on my tender, freshly cut arm, causing me to yelp out, and to pull my arm away. He looked at me, with a sincere face. "Kyle. Please. It may not seem like it, but I still care what happens to you." I frowned. "You can't tell anyone, you can't go kill him." He nodded in agreement. I pulled my sleeve up to show him the carving in my arm, and then I saw the expression on his face change, from worried, to furious and ready to kill.

He put his bag down and dug through the side pocket, pulling a switchblade out. "STAN! NO!" He turned, obviously seeing red. He yelled at me. "THAT NAZI BASTARD IS GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!" he pushed me down so I landed flat on my ass, also making me yelp loudly, due to the other events which had occurred. Stan looked at me, and his face turned to pure shock. "Oh...my god. Kyle. What else did he do?" I looked away. He came and knelt by me, his face red with anger, and compassion. "Kyle.." He touched my shoulder, making me flinch. I could feel the tears coming. I felt his hands lowering to my chest, where he undid my jacket. "S...Stan?" He slipped it off gently, before gripping the bottom of my shirt, and lifting it over my head, revealing the multiple slice wounds which Cartman had caused, two of which were bleeding, one of those being the one by my neck. Stan covered his mouth and gasped in shock. "O..Oh god, I'm going to be sick." He grabbed the nearby trash can and actually got sick. I looked at him, and could tell his was crying. I touched my cheeks to find out so was I. "Stan… please… don't worry about me." He snapped his head towards me. "How can I not!? He mutilated you." I looked away. I could tell my expression was embarrassment. He actually touched my face, his thumb brushing my cheek. "Kyle. I need you to tell me everything he did to you." I shook my head. "No Stan." He sighed. "I can't help you if you don't." I picked my shirt off the floor and put it on, staying on the floor. He sat with me. He put a hand on my back and rubbed it. I cried slightly, tucking my knees up and putting my forehead on them. "Stan.. the bastard raped me." Stan's eyes went wide. "Y...You're kidding?" I shook my head and Stan frowned. "Kyle, you can't be alone at school anymore with him around" I nodded. "You should hang out with me again… i don't care what the other guys say. I can't let anything else happen to you, with everything that already has.." He sighed and got up. "Even though we slipped away from each other, we're still friends. And i have to defend my friends." He looked up and wiped his face, sighing heavily. "And I'm gonna beat the shit out of the fatass."

I watched Stan as he paced in his room, aggravated, and thinking of what to do. "Stan.. you don't have to do anything about it... there's no point." He turned on a heel and glared at me. "No point? No point in beating up the bastard who raped and just about killed you?" He let out an exasperated sigh "Jesus Kyle, if it wouldn't get me thrown in a cell, I'd slice his fat throat." The image made me wince and shudder. He stopped pacing and looked at me, and I looked back, with an irritated look. "Stan we haven't talked in seven months, I haven't even seen you at school. Why are you helping me?" He came over and kneeled down beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Kyle... just because we lost touch doesn't mean I don't care about you. You were my best friend for years. That doesn't just go away." His voice was sincere and sweet. It was a little bit sickening. I pushed him away gently, making him frown and stand up again. I stood up shortly after. "I'm going home,Stan." He nodded "and I'll walk you." I growled gently. "I live next door, Jesus Christ. I think I can manage. He shook his head "you really are thick in the head." I grunted and walked out the door, with him following of course.

I slipped my shoes back on, as Missus Marsh peeked around the corner. "Oh, leaving so soon, Kyle?" I smiled at her and nodded "Yea, my mom told me not to be too long, so I gotta go." Stan looked at her. "I'm going to go to his place for a bit." He gestured his head at me. I frowned and opened the door. His mom just smiled. "Okay sweetie, Love you." She went back to the living room as Stan and I walked out. I put my hands in my pockets to protect them from the cold as we walked the 10 feet it took to get to my house. I stopped at the front of the door and turned to him "You can go now." He raised an eyebrow. "I told my mom I was coming over for a while." I scowled "I didn't invite you over. Go home Stan. I don't need you here." I turned around and he grabbed my shoulder. "Don't tell me what to do, Kyle. Plus. Hes upstairs." I could feel how wide my eyes were. "W..what? How do you know that!?" He chuckled and opened the door. "I saw your mom let him in while we were at my house." My mom and dad were on the couch. "Hello bubble! And hello Stanley!" Stan stifled a laugh and said hello back as politely as I could. "M..Mom, Stan is going to sleep over tonight." She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Thats so nice Bubble. You two haven't had a sleepover since you were little boys! I'll bring you up some snacks in a little bit!" I sighed. Her enthusiasm was too great as we climbed the stairs to my room.

Stan was right. Cartman was sitting on the side of my bed. He wasn't dressed like he normally was. His hair was loose and he was wearing a normal red hoodie and jeans. My eyebrow lifted in confusion. He looked weirdly sad. Stan got in front of me and shoved me back. I could feel the anger he had from the shove. "Cartman, I'm gonna fucking shoot you for what you did to Kyle!" Cartman took a step towards Stan. "Now Stanley, all I was doing was keeping up appearances! My friends said I should do something, so I did it. Easy as that. Now as for the damage on Kyle…" Stan got up into Cartman's face, and huffed like a bull. "WHICH DAMAGE, FATASS? THE PHYSICAL OR PSYCHOLOGICAL?" He was raging. Cartman looked over at me which made me look away. He took a step over to me, backing me against the wall, as he smiled. "Aww, there's no physiological damage. Kahl loved it." His voice turned sickly sweet, and my face turned red. "I did not fatboy!" I struggled against him, hard. Stan came over, and ripped him off me, sending him to the floor. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He punched him in the jaw and got up, coming over to me, and holding me like I was his property. I pushed off him. "STOP STAN! JUST STOP!" I could feel my eyes burning again. He pulled me back, and kissed me roughly, again, treating me like property. I pushed away again. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! THE BOTH OF YOU!" I could feel tears streaming my cheeks, but didn't care. I was angry, and didn't wanna look at either of them. Stan looked at the floor, embarrassed. Cartman walked out, laughing. "WOW! Theyre both fags! That is HILARIOUS!" Stan walked out slowly, and i turned my back to him, looking out the window. "I'm sorry Kyle." He left. I rested my head on my arms and started to sob. I had had enough today. I didn't even changed before climbing into bed.


	3. Power

I woke up the next morning, with heavy eyes, a red face, and awful BO. I got up and took a shower, checking on the carving Cartman had given me. It was a little infected, and painful to put under hot water. I cleaned it out before getting dressed, slipping a black hoodie on over my bare chest and slipping on boxers and jeans. I brushed my hair down and stared at myself with contempt in the mirror. I was sure I would have to deal with Cartman and Stan today at school, which wasn't going to be a high point.

I made my way downstairs, where my mom had breakfast on the table. I sat and stared at the plate of eggs, stabbing it occasionally with my fork. Food was not appealing. My mother looked over and frowned. "Kyle stop playing with your food." "I'm not hungry mom." I pushed the plate away, and just drank the orange juice that was there, but even that didn't sit right. She looked at me concerned and felt my forehead. "You feeling okay, Kyle?" I nodded and flashed a smile, standing up. "I'm fine mom. Just in a hurry." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Love you mom. Bye Ike!" I left, putting my headphones on instantly and sighing, walking to the school.

When I got there, Stan was waiting by the door. I scowled at him, and stopped. "I thought me telling you to fuck off was enough of a hint for you to leave me alone." He frowned "I know, I wanted to apologize." I scoffed and he took me by the shoulders. "I… I'm sorry Kyle, but…" I looked at him. "For a long time, I wasn't able to talk to you, due to being worried about being beaten by Cartman and his gang, but since I fucked that up, I can talk to you again, and alot of feelings built up, and you get it." I scoffed and continued to walk, with Stan trailing behind like a lost puppy. He linked his arm in mine, but I pulled it away. "Stan… No." He looked at me and stopped for a minute, before pulling me into a small empty classroom. He sat me on a chair and looked at me "Look Kyle.." His face flushed intensely, and I could feel my face doing the same. "I've been confused for a while. I know I'm still with Wendy…" I put my hand up. "Stan. No. I'm not letting you do this." I stood up and lifted my bag up "I'm leaving." I started to walk out of the room, but Stan grabbed my arm. I looked at him, and he was almost in tears. I never saw him like that. So exposed and desperate. "Stan…" He pulled me to his chest. I tried to push away, but he clung to me. "Please Kyle.." He whimpered. His voice was shaky. "Don't leave. I need you. I missed you." I pushed away as hard as I could. "No, Stan. I tried to stay friends with you, but you sent me away when you became a jock and joined football. I was alone for a long time, and that's why the neo-nazis placed me as a target." Tears were actually streaking his face. It made me strangely happy inside for some reason. Maybe because I actually had power over someone for once. I turned around and headed for the door, stopping and looking back before heading out. Stan looked at me, with a hopeful look. I scowled, and looked at him in the eye "Go to hell Stan, and don't talk to me again." and walked out.

I walked down the hallway, hands shoved in my pockets, headphones in my ears, blaring the most emo music I had on my phone. I was definitely holding back tears. I balled my hands into fists, and went to the men's washroom, which luck would have it, was where Cartman was. He looked over at me, when I came into the washroom. He was alone, and seemed upset. I stopped for a minute and looked at him curiously. He looked back, and sniffled. He had been crying, obviously alot. His face was red and streaked. "W...what do you want, jew?" I scowled. "I don't want anything from you, Eric. I was just seein' if you were okay." I pushed the stall door open. He sniffed again. "I'm not okay, Kyle. I got kicked out of my group, just because I refused to shave my head and get a swastika tattoo." I stopped and looked at him. "Maybe its for the best." I went into the stall and locked the door, sitting on the floor, and crying as silently as possible. Cartman had heard me because he sat in front of the stall. "Talk to me Kyle. Pretend I'm not me." His voice was actually sincere, and filled with self-contempt. I sighed. "Stan just tried to tell me he liked me, and I told him to fuck off." A small gasp came from Eric. "Whoa dude, seriously?" I put my head on the door and sighed heavily. "Yea." I started crying pretty heavily. "And i thought I was just getting my friend back after 7 months, and I screwed it up." He was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Kyle-" he sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't want too, there was just so much pressure to fit in and I broke." He was crying again. I could see tears dripping onto the floor. I bit my lip. I actually felt bad for the bastard who had scarred me and fucked me up. "Eric.." I sniffled. "I… I forgive you."

I stood up and opened the bathroom stall. He looked at me "Kyle.." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, and surprisingly, I hugged him back. He held me, and cried like a child holding onto its parent when it was sad. I pat his back, trying to comfort him. "T..There there." I let him go, and he let me go. I looked at him and he looked back, and smiled genuinely at me. "Kyle.. Can we be friends?" I smiled a bit. "Sure Cartman. Just… don't hurt me again." He nodded. "I promise, Kyle." We walked out of the washroom together, and walked down the hallway, other people looking at us, as we talked and laughed together. It was weird that us hanging out didn't feel wrong. He walked me to my first class, which I was late too. He bid me goodbye and headed off. I walked in, and my heart dropped, when I saw Stan sitting beside my normal seat.

The teacher looked at me. "Kyle, You're late. Luckily, Stan told me why you were late, and I understand. Stanley even offered to be your lab partner today. Go have a seat." I went and sat beside him, glancing at him quickly. His face had a disgusted look on it. "Why the fuck were you hanging out with Cartman, Kyle?" I sighed heavily. "Because he got kicked out of his group and apologized, Stan." He groaned. "You and your thick skull." I scowled and punched his arm. "Shut the fuck up." I hissed at him. He frowned. "I don't want you to get hurt Kyle, and hanging out with Cartman is gonna get you exactly that." I shook my head. "You don't understand. He apologized, and he cried because he felt so bad." Stan sighed. "Can we just finish our conversation from this morning, Kyle. Maybe you'll understand." I sighed. I knew what he wanted to talk about. "Fine, Stan. You have 2 minutes to explain." He frowned "Not now. After class." "Fine! Whatever." I spat venom at him, which made him look pretty sad. I shook my head, and got my stuff out of my bag, and sat through our boring science class.

After class, Cartman was waiting in the hallway to walk with me. I looked at him, with Stand beside me. "Eric, I gotta talk to Stan about some stuff. I'll see you during Gym." He nodded. "Okay, Kyle. See ya later, dude." He walked away, glancing back twice to glare at Stan, who glared back. I rolled my eyes. "What do you wanna talk about Stan?" He rubbed his arm. "I'll get straight to the point. I like you, like, alot. And I've never had feelings for a guy before, and I talked to Wendy and she's okay with me having a boyfriend too. So do you wanna date me?" He smile shyly. I just frowned "No, Stan. I don't." His smile turned to a frown. "B...but why?" I scoffed "Are you kidding me Stan? After months of ignoring me, you think you can try to play nice just so we can date?" I could feel my blood boiling. I slapped him, really hard, and flipped him off. "FUCK YOU STAN!" I turned on a heel and ran away as fast as I could, not looking back.

I stopped running after I had gotten outside. I panted heavily, and had an eerie smile on my face. I didn't feel guilty. I felt amazing, powerful even. I clenched my fists together and looked up, closing my eyes, and inhaling deeply. I walked along the school outside, smiling. I looked around, and saw Cartman, who saw me as well. He smiled and came up to me, a frown spreading across my face. "Hey Kyle! Wha-" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, other kids hearing the impact, a few even gathering around to see what was happening. "K..Kyle? Whats wrong?" I scoffed and slammed him against the wall again. He looked surprised to see how strong I was, and honestly, so was I. "Listen fatass, I don't wanna be your friend after what you did to me. You're a bastard and you always will be." The smirk crept back on my face. "And if you come near me again, I'll beat the shit out of you." I lifted him off the ground a few inches, and dropped him, making him fall on his ass before he looked up at me, confused and scared. I walked away, hands tucked into my pockets, a shit eating grin on my face. People looked at me, like I was some new kid who had just established their dominance over one of the toughest kids in school. I chuckled under my breath as I walked in the school, hearing whispers spread through the halls about me. It felt indescribably incredible.


	4. Growth

AUTHOURS NOTE: This section does include homosexual acts between Kyle and Kenny. If you don't like it don't read it.

I hope those of you who are reading like it so far. Feel free to leave some feedback :)

People around school were talking about me, and for the first time, it wasn't about me being gay or jewish. It was about how strong I was, and how I threatened to beat up Eric Cartman. I went to my locker and opened it up, taking out my bag and searched through it until i found my water bottle and taking a large drink, before Kenny walked up to me. He had taken his hood off and was smirking at me. I gave him a funny look. "What do you want, Kenny?" He shrugged. "I don't want anything, Kyle. I'm just in awe of you right now. Why don't you come for a walk with me." He smirked again, holding his arm out to me. I chuckled and took it, walking with him down the hall. People were looking again, this time more in amazement that I, usually a goody two shoes was walking with the Badboy of the high school. I bit my lip and smirked as Kenny and I walked out the door.

He had taken us over to a concrete area that was always empty, so those who smoked had a place to do it. I watched him as he took one out, and lit it with grace. He looked at me, and offered me the pack. I paused for a minute, looking at the white sticks that were packed into a small cardboard box, before taking it from him, and retrieving one. Kenny smiled at me. He offered to light my smoke, and I let him. I took a long drag and coughed heavily. It had burned more than I thought it would of. Kenny broke out into laughter, and I scowled at him. He stopped almost instantly, as I took another drag, the coughing not as bad as the first time. He leaned against the chainlink fence and took small puffs of his. "So, Kenny, why'd you drag me out here?" I poked around for answers. Kenny hadn't really talked to me in a while, and all of the sudden he took interest as soon as I threatened Cartman. "Hmm, no reason really. I have just taken an interest." He paused and looked up at me past hooded eyes. "Plus I think it's pretty sexy that you threatened cartman. That took balls." He took a long drag as i leaned against the building which lined one side of the concrete parking spot. I smiled at him. I had never heard anyone use sexy to describe me. It felt good. I walked over to him, cigarette in hands and pressed my body against his, making his eyes widen and smile get bigger in surprise.

I smirked at him. "So you think my attitude is sexy today, huh?" He chuckled and placed a hand on my chest. "Yea, I do. Is that a problem, Kyle?" I shook my head. "Not at all. In fact, I also happen to think you've gotten pretty sexy." I held my face, inches from his, seeing him start to flush, as I pressed my groin against his hip. I was taller than he was, which was nice for a change. He gasped and bit his lip, surprised at my, what was seemingly, sudden erection. He looked at me, lust deep in his eyes. "Well I don't mind that at all, Kyle." He ran a hand over my soft, red hair as I tangled my fingers in his blonde hair, and jerked his head back. "Ohh, rough. I like it." I inched closer to his face. "Shut the fuck up." i crashed my lips into his, holding his head back. He moaned into the kiss, hot breath panting against my mouth. I grabbed his jaw with my other hand and forced his mouth open, forcing my tongue in, exploring his mouth. He moaned heavily against me, as I grinded against his hip, letting go of his hair. I grunted against him, as I pulled away. "What do you want me to do to you?" He bit his lip seductively. "Fuck me hard, daddy." I cringed a bit, not being into the whole daddy thing, but hell, whatever got him off. "Alright." i tossed my cigarette to the side and undid his pants, pulling them down. He worked on mine, getting them off surprisingly fast. He grinned at my dick. "You're bigger than I though, Kyle." He was extremely hard, and flushed, but so was I. "Watch me touch myself for you, daddy." He gripped himself, and started to jerk off infront of me. The noises coming from his were so lustful, as he started to finger himself at the same time. "Oh daddy, yes, come here." He pleaded. I took a step forward, and moved his hand from his cock, replacing it with mine, starting to jerk him off.

His moans got more intense, as he squirmed and cried out for me. "O..Oh fuck, Kyle. I'm gonna cum." I smirked and griped his throat as his breath hitched. I cupped my hand at the tip of his cock as he came, to avoid a mess. He leaned his head against me, moving my hand to his mouth, licking up his own cum, which was extremely hot. He smiled and looked at me, turning around and spreading his asscheeks. "Fuck me now, daddy. I need you." He gripped the chainlink. I shook my hand to get most of his cum off my hand, then used the little bit left as lube. I positioned myself, and rammed myself in, making Kenny cry out. "Oh fuck daddy, yes. Use me like a toy, please." I started to thrust, getting faster and faster with each thrust, feeling the build up in my stomach. I groaned as Kenny started whimpering. "I..I'm gonna cum again, Kyle." I nodded, grunting. "M..Me too." He moved himself so i fell out, as he got to his knees. He started to suck me off, going fast, and deepthroating as he jerked himself off. I put my hands on his head as moaned heavily as I came down his throat and he came on the ground.

I panted heavily, sitting beside him on the ground after pulling my pants up. He cleaned himself up and lit up another smoke, giving me a new one, which I accepted. We sat there, he smiled and leaned against me as we smoked. I smiled back at him. "That was unexpected, Kyle. I thought you were totally submissive." I smiled and looked up at the sky, "No. Used to be, not anymore." I got up, and Kenny followed. "What now?" I looked at him, and he chuckled. "We should make you your own group." I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I shrugged. "Take guys from other groups and make them join yours. Craig has his, Stan's got his, all them do. Now you need one. I know where we can start, too." I smirked. "More power for me. Sounds good. Let's do it." Kenny smiled. "Think of me as your first member and helpful recruiter."

We walked through the halls, Kenny following me around. He took me to Craig's group, where he, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Jimmy and Butters were all hanging out. Kenny nudged me and whispered to me. "If you can get Tweek to join, Craig will follow, and the others will follow him." I nodded. "That shouldn't be hard." I walked up to Tweek, who was clinging onto Craig's waist as he talked to Clyde. "Hey Tweek." I smiled at him, and he looked back. "O..Oh! Hey Kyle!" He twitched severely. "AGH! How are you?" I shrugged. "I'm pretty good. I wanted to talk to you about something." His eyebrow raised. "Well what is it? AGH!" He twitched again. "Well I wanted to ask if you and Craig have ever wanted to try new stuff in the bedroom." Tweek flushed a bright red. "We..Well. We wanted to try a threesome! But no one else at this school is interested! GAAAH!" I chuckled at him, and leaned in closely to his ear. "I'd be VERY interested in joining you and Craig in that. I find you both very attractive, and I can help you fulfill your fantasy." i smirked and pulled away, leaving him flushed and flustered. "OH! Okay! I'll talk to Craig!" Craig looked around to him, then at me. "What?" He tilted his head. Tweek giggled. "I wanna talk to you Craig! Alone!" He smirked and shooed Clyde away.

I watched as Craig and Tweek talked, Craig giving me an interesting look once and awhile, as I just stood, with Kenny standing beside me and leaning on me. I looked over again to see Craig waving me over to him. I told Kenny to stay as I went to Craig. "Yea?" He smirked. "So Tweek said you'd be interested in fulfilling a fantasy of ours." I chuckled and leaned against the locker. "Yea, I'd say I would be." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I chuckled. "Fine, you got me. I'm starting my own group, and I need people. I want you guys in my group." He smirked and laughed. "Well I have a few conditions." I nodded "I would expect nothing less." He crossed his arms. "Everyone in the group gets to come." I shrugged. "That's what I wanted. " Craig got a surprised expression on his face. "Oh. Okay. Well, come home with week and I after school, and we'll make it happen." I shrugged. "Won't be a problem." I smiled at him both, took both their hands and placed a kiss on top of each of their hands, making them both blush. "Till after school." I waved goodbye, leaving them stunned, and making Kenny laugh.

As the two of us walked down the halls, I slipped a hand around Kennys waist, which he didn't fight. He moved his body closer to mine, and even gripped my arm. I smirked, as people watched, and even a few people yelled out some choice words at us. We both shrugged them off and kept walking, until we ran into Stan. He was with Wendy, makin out with her against the locker, trying to feel her up, until she slapped a hand away. "No Stan! You know not until marriage!" He sighed. "Yea, I know. I just don't understand." I chuckled and pinched Kenny's ass as we walked past them, making him jump and giggle. Stan glared at me, seeming actually jealous of me. Wendy shot me a strange look. One mixed with sympathy and hate. We kept walking until we heard Stan talking. We paused and listened to him talk to Wendy in a whining voice. "Why does Kenny get Kyle!?" I heard Wendy sigh. "Because you hurt Kyle, Stan. Really badly. You left him behind and that can't be fixed overnight." He sighed. "It's still not fair." She shrugged. "Your own fault, Stan." She walked away, and Stan followed her. I smirked smugly, continuing to walk, and take Kenny to his next class. "I'll meet you here at Lunch time, Kenny." I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked to gym class, which meant dealing with Cartman.


	5. Chapter 5

I got changed in the locker room, from jeans and a T shirt to black shorts and a white tank top. I went to the gym, having tied my longish red hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I looked around the gym, arms crossed and standing up straight, to see if Cartman had arrived yet. He wasn't in sight. Most of the kids had moved around, keeping out of my eyeline, which made me grin. Everyone was afraid of me, which made me feel powerful. I leaned against the wall, as Kenny scurried into the gym after getting changed, and finding his place beside me, smirking his perverted smirk. I looked at him, not moving my head. "What?" He chuckled, leaning against me. I could feel he had a total hard on, as he gazed at me lustfully. "I smirked, he bit his lip "Wanna help me with this, daddy?" I looked down at him. "You gotta wait till after class." He whined playfully. "But Kyle, I want it now." I shook my head. "Just because I want power, doesnt mean I'm gonna let my grades slip just to get you off." I looked straight ahead. He groaned slightly. "Bossy Kyles so sexy." I smirked lightly, before going straightfaced as I saw Cartman walk in.

He looked cowardly as he glanced at me, his head snapping away when I looked back. Kenny looked over, as he hung onto my arm. The gym teacher came in before he said anything. He was tall, buff and younger, probably just out of college. I scoffed slightly and thought to myself "Like he went to college. Hes a goddamn gym teacher." I chuckled to myself, as I looked at him before he spoke up. "Alright class, we're playing dodgeball today. The two Captians are.." He paused and looked. "Butters" Butters jumped and cheered. "Oh yea! Thank you, Sir!" He ran to the side of the teacher. He looked around again, pointing at me. "Kyle." I chuckled and stood on the other. "Broflowski, you choose first." I smirked. "Kenny." Kenny jumped and ran to my side. Butters smiled, not even looking at the line. "Eric!" Cartman smirked and walked to Butters. They had been good friends since our group split up, since Butters wasn't judgemental of Cartmans stupid decisions. I smirked.

We both chose our team mates. I got good players, like Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, who was surprisingly good at dodging and throwing. I gathered my group into a huddle. "Okay. I wanna take out the people who may be a threat first, like Cartman. Just get it done, don't let me get hit."I broke the huddle as everyone scattered about. I smirked evily at Cartman, whos face got panicked and anxious. I laughed for second before my face got serious. "Lets play some fucking dodgeball."

I picked up the first ball, which happened to be the same ball Cartman went for. He frozed up, as I nailed him in the stomach with him, sending him to the side. My whole team came up, pelting everyone on the other side, or catching balls from the other side. We got them all out in under five minutes.I smiled and went and leaned against the back wall, watching my team set the balls back up. Everyone on the other side was sitting on benches, griping about how it wasn't fair that we had all the good players. Wasn't my fault Butters was shit at choosing players. The teacher came over to me and looked at me. "I want you to switch some players with Stotch." I frowned and stood up. "No. Thats not fair. He knew who he was choosing, and so did I. So its not ethical or fair to take away either of our players and give them to the other." The teacher frowned. "Its not fair you have all the good players, Broflowski." I scowled. "I don't really give a fuck."The teacher frowned. "Kyle! Do not talk to me with that language!" People started looking over. "DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK?! BUTTERS IS THE IDIOT WHO CHOSE THE SHIT PLAYERS! NOT ME!" The teacher grabbed my wrist and started dragging me. "You are going to the princibals office."I yanked my wrist away. "Do not- I repeat- do not, touch me." The teacher scowled. "50 push ups, Now Broflowski." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "You seriously can't make me." He growled. "You stubborn kid." He turned around and headed for his office, shouting out to the class. "Just do what you want, class." He shut the door. Everyone looked at me in awe. They must of been surprised I told a teacher off, and actually made him back down. Kenny came to my side. "You okay, Kyle?" I nodded, smiling. "I'm great."

Everyone sat and talked with their friends until it was time to change. Everyone flooded to the change rooms, staying out of my way as I went through the crowd with Kenny. I started to strip infront of Kenny, as his face flushed and he bit his lip, giggling. I smirked, throwing my regular clothes on, as he groaned in frustration, getting changed. He leaned against me, just in his underwear, making me feel the hardness in his boxers. "Come ooooon, Kyle. You promised after claaass." I chuckled, gently grabbing his jaw, moving his face closer to mine. "You're gunna have to wait longer." I let him go and grabbed my locker, starting to leave the locker room. Kenny got dressed in a hurry and followed me out. I walked down the hallway and sighed, hands shoved in my pockets with Kenny clinging to me. I had one more class to go before going home, or at least, going to Craig's and then going home. My last class was with Stan unfortantly, and I didnt even have Kenny to cushion anything. I sighed heavily. I got to my classroom, looking at Kenny. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go do something at Craig and Tweeks tonight, then I need to go home. I'll take care of you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smirked, seeing Stan walk past us. I grabbed his face, and clashed my lips against Kennys, making his eyes flutter and close. I looked up at Stan, smiling, making him blush and walk into the classroom. I pulled away as Kenny looked at me. "I'll be thinking about you." I nodded and smacked his ass as he walked away, making him giggle.

I walked into the classroom, taking my seat beside Stan, who looked uncomfortable and upset. I smirked and scoffed under my breath, making him look at me. "So… You're with Kenny now?" I chuckled. "Not really, no. We're just fucking around." He rolled his eyes and looked forward. "So what? You're gunna be a fuckboy now?" I scowled and sat up straight. "You don't get to call me names, Stan. You don't even get to talk to me unless I talk to you first." I defended myself, making him back down, and slouch, folding his hands. "Thats what I thought." We didnt talk much all through class, him being the one who kept looking at me to start a conversation. I never did. I didnt wanna talk to him, much less be near him. I ignored him, sitting through the lesson until the bell rang, making me bolt up, grabbing my stuff and leaving Stan behind, in a puddle of despair and self pity.

I found my way to Craig's locker, only to find he wasn't there, but Tweek was. He was as twitchy as ever. He looked at me. "AH! Hey Kyle!" I smirked, leaning against the locker beside him. "Hey Tweek. Where's Craig?" He twitched "He should be here- AGH - any second now!" He smiled, as he saw Craig walking up behind me. I turned around and smirked at him. "Hey." He smiled back. "Hey, ready to go?" He looked at Tweek who was blushing. "AH! SO MUCH PRESSURE! YEA LETS GO!" I raised an eyebrow, as the two of them, clung to my arms. Why people had suddenly found an intrest in clinging to me, I don't know, but they hung on, the whole way to Craigs house.

As we got to the door, Craig took his keys out, and unlocked the house holding the door open for Tweek and I. "My parents are on vacation for the week, and my little sisters at a friends house while they're gone, so I have the place to myself." He closed the door as he got in, and locked it behind him. I smirked a bit, feeling more nervous then I thought I would. Craig slipped off his blue jacket, tossing it on the couch. His black T Shirt was tight, and clung to his fit and muscular body. Tweek flushed looking at him. Craig saw, and smiled. "Come here, baby." He inticed Tweek over as he walked to him. Craig grabbed him and fell back on the couch before flipping over so he was ontop of him. Tweek squeeked as Craig pressed himself against him, grinding their crotches together. I could feel my face flush as the heat spread across. Craig pulled Tweeks head up and kissed him violently, their tounges clashing together, before pulling away and looking at me, smirking. "Now, Tweek, lets not forget our guest."

They both got up and pulled me to the couch, sitting me down and pulling my jacket off. They both pulled off their shirts, Craig being muscular and fit, and Tweek, thin and petite, but still attravtive. I flushed more as they pulled my shirt off and they both went for a side of my neck. They simotanesly sucked on each side of neck, leaving several marks on each side. When they were satisfied with my neck, brusied and bitten, they started making their way down my chest, leaving hickeys and bite marks, making my head tilt back, and earning deep groans from my throat. Craig undid my jeans, palming me gently, earning huskier groans. They smiled at each other as they tugged my jeans off. I looked down at them both as they started to lick me through my boxers, causing my dick to twitch slightly. They giggled at eachother, and gave eachother another tounge filled kiss. Tweek slipped my boxers off with his teeth, making craig blush deeply. "God I love it when you do that." I chuckled "I can see why." Craig smiled as he took my cock in his hand and moved Tweeks head closer to it. I could feel his hot breath against it, as Craig moved closer as well, smiling at Tweek. I looked at them both, eager for them to do something. Tweek began to suck on the tip, as Craig licked the shaft. "O..Oh fuck, you guys." I groaned lightly, Tweek moving himself further down as he looked up and smiled at me. Craig started fondling my balls, squeezing and tugging, which felt better then I thought it would, as Tweek continued sucking me off.

They continued this, pushing me closer and closer to my limit. A few times, they almost made me, but pulled away just before. "G..guys, I..I'm gunna cum." I exhaled out. They smiled, as Tweek pulled away and Craig took his hand away. Tweek stood up undoing his pants and letting them drop, revealing his extremely hard cock, which was dripping precum onto the floor. Craig smirked. "Sit on his lap, Tweek." He obeyed, his cock rubbing against mine. Craig placed two fingers into Tweeks mouth, demanding he sucked, which he did. Craig kissed him again, as he sat stark naked on my lap. He gently put the two wet fingers into tweek, making him wince, then groan lightly. He looked at me and smiled. "I didn't forget about you." He seemed more calm right now then usual. He gripped both our cock and started jacking them off together. I gasped and moaned lightly, tilting my head back. Craig continued to finger Tweek as he undid his pants and started jacking off. Tweek leaned down, kissing me, immedietly letting his tounge in my mouth and exploring. I kissed him back, eagerly, moving a hand to his neck, only to have him move my hands to his nipples, whimpering eagerly. "T...touch me Kyle." I smirked. "With pleasure." I pinched his nipples, starting to pull slightly, as he jacked us both off and Craig continued to watch, as Tweek and I made out and felt eachother up.

I suddenly groaned loudly, feeling the building feeling in my gut. "Tw...Tweek. Im gunna cum, I cant help it." He instantly stopped and pulled away. "No no,Kyle. I want it in my ass." He flushed and bit his lip. My eyes widened, and I looked at Craig. "You lucky, lucky man." He chuckled. "Tweeks a total dickslut." I laughed as Tweek leaned against my chest. He smirked. "Double penetration, guys?" Craig slapped his ass, making him jump. I smirked. And so did Craig, as he moved Tweek up, and put our dicks together, moving towards Tweeks entrance. He eagerly whined. "Come on! Don't tease me!" He lowered himself onto us, getting both in quite easily, as he still winced. Craig bit his lip and groaned. "Almost to the hilts, baby, com'mon" I chuckled as Tweek fit us both fully in, then gasped as he tightened up. "Oh jesus, Tweek." He started to ride Craig and I, moaning loudly, Craig groaning huskily and biting Tweeks shoulder. I grunted. "O...oh goddamn here it comes, Tweek." Tweek gasped and nodded "Give it too me!" I grunted loudly as I came into him, Craig tiliting his head back, cumming too. Tweek cried out in pleasure, cumming all over my chest, from us filling him. They both fell onto me, panting heavily. I huffed, looking at the two smiling.

Craig got up first, going upstairs to get a towel. Tweek laid on me for another minute, smiling. "I wanna join your group, Kyle." I smirked. "I know." He cuddled into me a little bit, until Craig came back. He sat up straight as Craig threw a towel to him. "Clean your mess off Kyle, you slut." He was joking around, making Tweek giggle. He wiped off my abdomen, as Craig got dressed, then helped Tweek and I get our clothes together. "So Craig, about joining my group." He smiled. "We're in, if we can all do that again." I smirked. "I'd be disappionted if we didnt." I stretched out, Craig putting his hand out to me. "There shouldnt be any problems with the other guys coming as well." I nodded, shaking his hand. Tweek smiled at Craig. I chuckled "I should be getting home guys." They nodded. "Watch your neck, hey?" Craig smiled at me, pointing out the hickeys on my neck, making me laugh. "Oh yea, good thing I brought a scarf." I took it out of my bag and wrapped it around my neck. I hugged them both before saying goodbye, and I left, smiling at the two and the experience they just gave me.


	6. Lust

I walked him, hands in my pockets, my whole body tingling from what just happened. My neck was hot and itchy from the bruising, but I kept from touching it as I walked into my house. I looked at my watch and groaned, seeing it was over an hour from when my mom wanted me home. She was sitting in the living when she heard me come in. She bolted up and came over to me. "Kyle! Where have you been?!" I sighed. I wanted to tell her what I really was doing and tell her to fuck off, but she WAS my mom. "I was studying with Craig and Tweek, but we lost track of time, and I rushed home." She sighed. "Well, as long as you were studying. I nodded and headed for my room.

I took my shirt and scarf off when I got to my room and had the door closed, flopping onto my bed and sighing, hands behind my head with a satisfied smirk on my face. It was soon inturuped with Ike barging in my room. I shot up quickly, wrapping my blanket around my shoulders to hide the bruising. He smiled at me, and ran to me. He seemed happy as he jumped onto my bed. "KYLE GUESS WHAT!" He was screaming in my ear before i swatted him away. "What, Ike?" "I got a girlfriend." I raised my eyebrow. He was 12. How could he have a girlfriend. "What? You're 12, Ike. I didnt even start noticing people in that way til i was 14." Ike laughed. "Maybe because I'm Canadian I hit puberty faster." I shoved him a little bit. "But yea, her names Sarah and shes cute." I smiled slightly. "Well Im happy for you." He smiled, and hugged me, then pulled my blanket away. He gasped as he saw my neck. "K..Kyle. What happened?" I chuckled. "You cant tell mum and dad, okay?" He nodded. "I was with a guy earlier." He smiled widely "Dude! Awesome!" He mumbled under his breath "Finally." I shoved him again. "You ass. Go away now, Im tired." He nodded and hugged me again, before draping me in a blanket again and leaving. "Close the door." He nodded and shut it behind him. I chuckled. Silly kid. I leaned back again, before I heard a tapping on my window.

I groaned and sat up again. All i wanted to do was sleep. Today had been tiring and my body was sore. I got up and went over, drawing the curtians. I frowned, as I saw Cartman AND Stan on a ladder smiling at me. I scowled and opened my window a tiny crack. "What do you guys want?" They examined me, shirtless and neck and shoulders covered in hickeys. Cartman frowned. "Dude, what the fuck!" Stan nodded. "Yea man, whats going on with you?" I took a step back, crossing my arms, and dropping my hip. "Guys, you need to leave. I'm on my own now." I smirked. "Well, not alone. I got Craigs whole team on my side." I stepped towards them again, opening the window. They tried to climb in, but I stopped them, putting a hand on each of their faces. "I'm going to get a big group together, and then were going to come and beat the shit out of you guys." I could feel my voice softly teasing their ears, making them cringe, but lean into the hand on their face. They were putty in my hands. Cartman looked at me. "K..Kyle." Stan looked at me, his face flushed, even more then Cartmans. I frowned. "You don't get to get flustered and hot about me being controliing!" I pulled my hands away. Their eyes pleaded for me to touch them again. "You both need to FUCK OFF!" I slammed the window in their face, and closed the curtians, going back to bed before I completely blacked out.

I woke up in the morning, and stumbled to the washroom. I looked at my neck in the mirror and grunted, as it was more purple and swollen the night before. I combed out my hair, before placing my green hat over the mess and getting dressed in jeans and a black dress shirt the hid my neck fairly well. For precautions, I wrapped a greay scarf around my neck, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

My mother greeted me with a smile and a "Hello bubbe!" I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Mom! Don't call me that!" I grabbed my keys and my black jacket before heading out, completely skipping breakfast. I walked down the street, only to run into Kenny, who immdeitly hitched to my arm. "Goooood Morning, Kyle!" He bit his lip, looking up at me. "You gunna help me out today?" His voice was lustful. I smirked, and leaned down and kissed him. "Of course." He happily squeeled. "We'll skip first block so I can, okay?" He nodded excidetly. We continued to walk to the school, Kenny skipping along. As we got onto the campus, we ran into Stan and Cartman, who were weirdly hanging out by the side of the school. They were smoking a cigarette and passing it back and forth. They noticed Kenny and I, looking away, flushed and embaressed. I smirked. It was the side of the school, where no one came, except the people who smoked and the people who wanted to fool around without being caught. I grabbed Kenny and pushed him against the wall leaning into him, and whispering in his ear. "Wanna give them a little show, Slut?" He groaned and nodded prefusley. "Yes please, daddy." I was weirdly liking the whole 'daddy' thing. It made me feel incontrol. They looked over, eyes widened by the postion I had Kenny in, as I unzipped his jacket and moved my hands around his chest, as my dick rubbed against his ass. Small whines came from Kenny, as I looked at Stan and Cartman, eyes hooded. They looked intriged but also looked as if they wanted to run away. I knew they wouldnt, so I smirked, undoing Kennys jeans.

I pulled them down, reaching my hands down to his throbbing erection, and started jacking him off, putting a hand over his mouth. He began to suck on my fingers. I looked over at the two again, as their faces were flushed. They had sat down on the bench they were by, watching intensley. Kenny panted and moaned. "Oh daddy, yess." He hissed as a large load of cum was released from him, painting the side of the wall with white streaks. He panted, and smirked as he saw me undoing my pants, taking them off and lubing my dick with my spit soaked fingers. I looked at the two as I jacked myself off, letting out some husky moans, making them go bright red, but not enough to make them look away. I suddenly rammed myself into Kenny, making him moan loudly, which was soon silenced by my hand sliding over his mouth. "Shh, shh, shh. If we get caught, We wont be able to fuck again" I looked at the two, and smirked. "Or give the audience a show. Kenny looked over at them as well, smiling. "You guys know what would make this better? If you started jackin' it!" I chuckled as Kenny giggled and moaned. Cartman actually undid his pants and reached his hand down, and started palming himself. Stan watched him and blushed heavily. He rubbed himself over his pants, as I continued to ram Kenny. His moans were getting high pitched, meaning he was getting close, but so was I. I rammed into him a few more times, then pulled out. "Turn around Kenny." He did as told and got on his knees, sucking me off so I could finish without a mess, as he jacked himself off. I looked at the two, who were full on, dicks out jerking off. They were both surprisingly smaller then I was, which made me smile, which was inturupted with a loud groan as I came in Kennys mouth and he into the palm of his hand. I panted heavily, and pulled my pants up, adjusted myself. Kenny did the same, licking his own fluids off his hand. I smirked, as the two finished up. "Glad you enjoyed yourself boys. Feel free to suck my dick next time." I put an arm around Kenny, and walked away.


	7. Dominance

(Hey sorry this chapter wasnt as long as the others! I upload another chapter in the next few days!)

Kenny and I walked down the hallway, as he leaned into me, my arm around his waist. Everyone looked at us, girls whispering into their friends ears about the two boys that were a thing now. They had obviously forgotten about Craig and Tweek. I smirked as we got to my locker, pulling away from Kenny. He frowned and leaned against the locker beside mine. "Kyle, do you actually like me?" Looks at him with a straight face, before smiling. "Yea Kenny. I do." He blushes and smiles. "Really?" I nod and he hugs my side, before kissing my cheek. A small chuckle comes from me as I kiss him back, before getting my binder from my locker.

After Kenny and I talk by my locker, Tweek comes up to me, blushing deeply. "AH! H...Hey Kenny! Can I talk to Kyle alone!?" He smiles at Tweek and nods, kissing me before he leaves. I turn around to see an obviously nervous and shy Tweek standing before me. "H..Hey Kyle. I… I heard what you did with Kenny this morning!" His voice gets quieter then it usually is. "I..I was wondering if you could do the same thing with me and Craig, but Craig watches us!" My eyes widen. "Why do you want me to be a part of it?" He flushes even more. "Because we both l...loved getting fucked by you last night." I chuckle and flush a bit as well. "Yea, sure, why not. Meet me by the side of the school in ten minutes." He smiles and nods, kissing my cheek, before running off to a near by Craig, whos smiling and waving at me. I wave back as they both blow me a kiss. Some of the girls see whats happening and they start sqeauling and talking to their friends. I put my hat and jacket in my locker and make my way to the side of the school.

I pull a half pack of cigarettes from my jeans pocket, that Kenny had given to me, and light one up, as I wait for Craig and Tweek. Craig arrives first, looking around to make sure no ones around. He pulls Tweek to him as they both smile. "Hey Kyle." He smiles at me as Tweek stands behind him, blushing and twitching. I smirk and lean against the wall, a cigarette hanging out the side of my mouth. They both blush heavily. "Wow, you look… really hot Kyle." I chuckle. "Really?" They nod as Craig goes over to the bench, sitting to face me. "Well, get started guys." He smirks, undoing his jeans. Tweek comes over to me, putting his shaking hands up my shirt, making me smirk, before I grab his wrist, and twist his arm around, pressing him against the wall. He whines a little bit, but sticks his ass out, and bites his lip. I smirk. "Hot, Tweek." I look at Craig and smile. "You're defiently a lucky man, Craig."I hiss through my teeth, moving one hand down to grip his ass. "An ass like this is defiently worth it." I pull down tweeks pants, then undo mine, looking over at Craig, as hes already jacking off. "Eager Craig?" He smirks, the groans slightly. I grind against Tweeks ass, as he whines. "C...Come on Kyle!" I raise an eyebrow and slam myself into him, groaning, and making him yelp. "This is gunna be fast, and hard, okay Tweek?" He nods, as I start ramming into him. He starts moaning loudly, as I put a hand over his mouth. "S..Shhh Tweek." I keep slamming into him, and looking over at Craig, seeing him go faster. "F..Fuck, Im gunna cum already, Tweek. Want me to pull out?" He shakes his head. "No! Cum in me!" He groans. "C..can I have a hand back?" I let his arms goes as he starts jacking himself off, he cums all over the wall, streaking over where Kenny had left his own stains. I groaned loudly, cumming into him, as Craig groans loudly, tilting his head back as he cums onto the ground.I pant heavily, pulling out of Tweek, almost falling down. Tweek pants, and leans against the wall, as Craig does his pants up and gets up going over to Tweek. "That was… super hot, babe." He helps get Tweek cleaned up as they both help me get up and sorted. They both hug me and walked me back into the school.

I get to my second class twenty minutes late, tired as hell. The only seat left is right beside Stan, so I sit beside him hesitantly. He looks at me, blushing heavily, so I smirk. "Hey Stan." I say, dully. He stutters. "H..Hey Kyle." I bite my lip seductivly, opening my binder. He flushes harder, and tries to look away. I smirk, and idea coming to mind. "So Stan" I put a hand on his thigh, and give him a gentle squeeze. He gasps a little bit. "What are you doing after school?" I smile at him, lustfully.


End file.
